DeNA
| founder = Tomoko Namba | key_people = Tomoko Namba Founder Isao Moriyasu CEO Makoto Haruta CFO Shuhei Kawasaki Director | industry = Social Gaming, mobile portal, e-commerce, internet advertising, global business | revenue = 1.8 billion USD (FY 2012) | owner = Tomoko Namba (13.9%) Japan Trustee Services Bank (13%) Nintendo (15%)https://www.nintendo.co.jp/ir/pdf/2019/annual1903e.pdf | num_employees = 2437 (2019) | subsid = Yokohama DeNA BayStars (2012–) | homepage = http://dena.jp/intl/ | foundation = Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan | location_city = Tokyo | location_country = Japan }} is a provider of mobile portal and e-commerce websites based in Japan. It owns the Mobage platform, which is one of the most popular cell phone platforms in Japan. It also operates many other services, including a popular e-commerce website DeNA Shopping (formerly: Bidders). History * 1999 ** March: DeNA, Limited founded in Setagaya Ward, Tokyo. ** August: Relocates to Shibuya Ward, Tokyo and incorporates to become DeNA Co. ** November: Launches the online auction service Bidders. * 2001 ** February: Launches recycle and reuse information site Oikura. * 2004 ** March: Partners with Index Corporation to launch a mobile auction site Mobaoku. * 2005 ** February: Lists on the Mothers section of the Tokyo Stock Exchange. * 2006 ** February: Establishes a subsidiary Mobakore, launches the mobile gaming site Mobage Town (now Mobage) and mobile shopping site au Shopping Mall. ** May: Establishes a subsidiary, Paygent Co. ** July: Acquires Airlink Co. and Takimoto Co. * 2007 ** February: Transfers to the First Section of the TSE. * 2008 ** February: Relocates to Yoyogi in Shibuya Ward of Tokyo. ** April: Establishes Niigata Customer Support Center in Bandai, Niigata Prefecture. * 2009 ** October: Oikura transferred to Proto Corporation in an asset purchase. * 2010 ** June: E★Everystar, novel and comic posting community, launched in partnership with NTT DoCoMo. ** September: Shutters Mobage Town for PC, begins serving PC Mobage users with beta version of Yahoo! Mobage on Yahoo! JAPAN. ** October: Officially launches Yahoo! Mobage. ** October: Acquires U.S. game developer ngmoco. * 2011 ** March: Consolidates Mobage Town and Plus+ (ngmoco's social gaming network) into a single global brand, Mobage.モバゲータウンが「Mobage」に　サービス名・ロゴ一新して世界展開加速（ITmedia News, 2011February14日） ** June: Japan Fair Trade Commission issues a cease-and-desist order against DeNA, finding that it violated article 19 the anti-monopoly act by pressuring or forcing game developers to release titles only for the Mobage platform. ** June: Founder and CEO Tomoko Namba stepped down to focus on her husband's recovery from an illness. Namba remained on the board as a director, with COO Isao Moriyasu being appointed President and CEO as well as general manager of social media, and the former CFO Makoto Haruta becoming the Director and Chairman. ** October: Reaches agreement with TBS Holdings to purchase the professional baseball team Yokohama BayStars. ** November: Formally announced intent to acquire a 66.92% stake in Yokohama BayStars Baseball Club, Inc., which operates Yokohama BayStars professional baseball team in Japan's Central League, for 6.5 billion Japanese yen from Tokyo Broadcasting System Holdings, INC. and BS-TBS, INC. ** November: Following the June 2011 cease-and-desist order, GREE and KDDI file suit against DeNA, claiming 1.5 billion yen in damages. ** December: 11 of the 12 professional baseball club owners approve DeNA's acquisition of the Yokohama BayStars, with Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles dissenting. Yokohama DeNA BayStars comes into existence the following day, after transfer of club shares from Tokyo Broadcasting System Holdings. * 2012 ** March: Announced a partnership with Disney to develop and promote mobile social games, including the tower defense mobile game Star Wars: Galactic Defense, released many months after Disney acquired Lucasfilm and the Star Wars intellectual property in October 2012. ** June: DeNA subsidy DeNA-China announced partnership with Chinese social network Renren to bring mobile games to Renren users using DeNA's Mobage social gaming platform. ** October 23: Released VoIP and messaging service Comm. ** November 7: DeNA and Cygames announce that they have entered a capital and business alliance, whereby DeNA would acquire a total of 500 shares or 20.03% of the company for 7.4 billion yen from Cygames majority owner CyberAgent and the Cygames board of directors. This was a follow up to a strategic alliance formed in the February of this year between the two companies. * 2013 ** January 10: Announced social music service, "Groovy", along with a music partnership with SonyMusic, Universal Music Group, and several others. ** January 10: New logo revealed as well as the consolidation of the names of various services, including renaming Bidders as DeNA Shopping and Skygate as DeNA Travel. ** January 10: Introduced the new slogan, "Delight and Impact the World". ** December 4: Launch of the Manga Box app. * 2015 ** January 20: Took ownership of MyAnimeList. ** March 17: A business alliance with Nintendo is formed. * 2016 ** October: DeNA shuts down its U.S. subsidiary DeNA Global, Inc. due to the Western market share not meeting expectations, and shift focus towards its partnership with Nintendo. Japanese HQ DeNA Co., Ltd. will still oversee prior product releases in the Western market however. * 2019 ** January: MEDIA DO HOLDINGS Co., Ltd. obtain all equity interests of MyAnimeList, LLC (head office: State of California, U.S., hereinafter “MAL”) from DeNA Corp. (head office: State of California, U.S., hereinafter “DeNA”). MAL runs “MyAnimeList”, one of the world’s largest anime and manga database communities, and MEDIA DO HOLDINGS has signed an equity interest transfer agreement with DeNA through one of its subsidiaries, Media Do International, Inc. (head office: State of California, U.S.). Subsidiaries * Yokohama DeNA BayStars (2012–) Mobile games and products 2006–2011 * Mobage – Mobile games platform * Kaitō Royale 2012 * Blood Brothers(video game) * Rage of Bahamut * Marvel: War of Heroes * HellFire: The Summoning * Defender of Texel 2013 * Boney The Runner * Transformers: Legends * The Powerful: NYC * NFL: Matchups * G.I. Joe Battleground * Monster Match * Blood Battalion * The Drowning * Princess Slash And Dash * Lawless * The Gate (with Spicy Horse) * Battle Quest: Rise of Heroes * Final Fantasy Record Keeper 2014 * Engines of War * Isolani * Godus * Super Battle Tactics * Star Wars: Galactic Defense * Cheese Guardians * Hell Marys * Cupcake Carnival * Qube Kingdom * Pirate Bash * The Collectables (with Crytek) * Shadow Wars * Money Run * Totem Warriors 2015 * One Piece Setting Sail! * Blood Brothers 2 * Crash UFO * Transformers: Battle Tactics * Military Masters * Rob and Roll * Marvel Mighty Heroes * Legend Borne * Go Go Ghost * HellFire: The Summoning 2016 * Miitomo (Service infrastructure, My Nintendo integration, and development cooperation with Nintendo EPD) * Super Mario Run (Service infrastructure, My Nintendo integration and development cooperation with Nintendo EPD) 2017 * Fire Emblem Heroes (Service infrastructure, My Nintendo integration, and development cooperation with Intelligent Systems) * Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp (Service infrastructure, My Nintendo integration, and development cooperation with Nintendo EPD and NDcube) 2018 * World of Demons 2019 * Pokémon Masters (Development cooperation with The Pokémon Company) * Mario Kart Tour (Service infrastructure, My Nintendo integration, and development cooperation with Nintendo EPD) * Attack on Titan: TACTICS TBA * Arena Of Valor (Pre-registration started in November 2018) References External links * Category:DeNA Category:Japanese companies established in 1999 Category:Companies listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange Category:Entertainment companies of Japan Category:Internet properties established in 1999 Category:Japanese brands Category:Japanese websites Category:Nintendo Category:Software companies based in Tokyo Category:Video game companies established in 1999 Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game publishers